Date night at Molly's
by Sarrabr4
Summary: A night out at Molly's is in order for the firefighters of 51 and police officers of the 21st. Dawsey and Burzek centered.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/n: Credit for this story idea goes to Gisi151 and Lyndzaroo who threw ideas in the air and I offered to write it cuz i loved the idea. so here is a little Dawsey and Burzek one-shot at Molly's, enjoy.**

* * *

"I really wish you didn't have to work tonigt." Matt wrapped his arms around Gabby's waist from behind and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"It's my turn Matt, you know I would prefer a quiet night with you here." She turned to face him. "Come grab a bear, everyone from 51 will be there. Plus, I get to parade and gawk at my hot husband all night." She raised herself up and kissed him.

"I like how that sounds, plus I get to get rid of drunk idiots that hit on my wife. It's a win win situation." He leaned down and kissed her. He pushed his tongue past her lips and deepened it

"Shit, I'm going to be late." Gabby cursed when they parted, her eyes falling on the clock in the wall.

Matt watched as she moved around their place quickly to get ready and she was out the door with a quick peck on his lips. He changed his clothes and put on jeans an a long sleeve, texting Kelly to meet him there and he was on his way to spend an evening with his family. Molly's was already packed when Matt stepped foot inside, spotting Kelly at the bar in deep convertation with a blonde woman. He smiled to himself and walked towards said bar where Gabby was serving shots to a group of college students. Their eyes met as he sat down and she smiled, finishing the large order.

"Hey baby." She placed a beer in front of him and kissed him over the bar.

"Looks like Kelly's busy." He motionned with his head towards his fellow lieutenant.

"She spotted him as soon as he walked through the door."

"Been long?"

"Few minutes." They watched as Kelly pushed himself up from his stool and walk towards them with his beer in hand.

"Anna has really done a number on you." Both of them knew all about the girl Kelly had saved and the connection they had made.

"The two of you can't be the only ones that get to be happy."

"Cheers to that." Matt raised his bottle to that and Kelly clinked his with Matt's

"I'll be back, college kids are impatient tonight." Gabby slapped the bar and walked towards the waiting group. Matt watched his girl move behind the bar and couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"You're totally whipped."

"Oh yeah." Matt admitted without taking his eyes off Gabby. "I haven't seen Molly's so packed in a while.

"End of semester binging. It was already filled when I got here." The rest of 51 and the 21st started coming in. Some of the grabbing tables and some joining them at the bar for some beers, Herrmann manning the bar with Gabby.

"Hey, I haven't seen Burgess in here in a while." Gabby mentionned as Erin Lindsay made it to the bar.

"We were supposed to meet here but she won't answer her phone." Erin shrugged, looking at the door. A few seconds later, Molly's front door opened and Kim Burgess walked in, a huge smile on her face, Adam Ruzek at her side.

"ADAM RUZEK." Jay yelled from Erin's side. "Where the HELL have you been? Jay pulled him in for a hug, Ruzek laughing as he clapped Jay on the back.

"I'm just happy to be back." The smile that was lingering on Kim's face spoke volumes as Adam wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No Wonder you weren't returning my calls." Erin smiled at Kim. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." Adam and Kim looked at each other. "This happened last night too." Kim extended her arm to show everyone her hand, Adam's engagement ring back on her finger.

"This deserves a toast, on the house." Gabby announced, giving both Adam and Kim something to drink. "To Adam and Kim and to finding their way back to each other." Gabby raised her glass as everyone else did. It's the best decision you'll ever make." Gabby exchanged a look and a smile with Matt. Everyone mingled for a little bit as they celebrated Adam and Kim's great news.

"Hey Herrmann." Christopher looked at her from his spot down the bar where he was serving an older couple. "You ok if I go." She didn't have time to finish her sentence before he replied.

"Go, have fun."

"Thanks Chris." She walked around the bar and went to join Matt that was now talking with Kim and Adam. "Congratulations." She pulled Kim into a hug.

"Thanks."

"I hear congratulations are in order for the two of you too. Kim told me about the wedding, about time you did something about it." Matt laughed, pulling Gabby tighter into his side.

"I was stupid to ever let her go." Matta and Gabby had eyes only for each other.

"I second that." He kissed Kim, keeping her close too.

"To coming to our sences then." Matt raised his beer.

"Here here." Adam did the same. Adam and Matt started catching up while Kim and Gabby were deep in wedding planning conversation. Other people jumped in and out of the conversations and only much later did Adam spot Kim in the crowd and gave her a telling smile. She smiled back and excused herself from the group of girls that were surrounding her to come meet him where he was surrounded by the boys from Intelligence and a few guys from 51.

"How about we get out of here." She whispered in his ear.

"I like how you think." He kissed her. "Alright boys, time to call it a night." Everyone errupted in complaints, trying to keep their boy at Molly's. "Sorry." He clapped Kevin on the shoulder before he guided Kim out the door under catcalls this time, the two laughing it off. They drove back to her place and as soon as they were out of the car, Kim couldn't keep her hands off of him.

"Matt was right about coming to your senses." She panted as they made it to her door.

"Taking us for granted was the worst decision I made." His eyes looked down to her plump lips before he dipped down and kissed her again, his hand fumbling with the door to get it opened. He pushed her leather jacket off her shoulders and clothes started falling all the way to her room, the two falling against her bed, kissing. Adam quickly removed her pants and she did the same to him before they started kissing again. "I'm never letting you go, ever again."

"I'm holding you up to this Mr. Ruzek." She smirked before he dipped and kissed her lips as he entered her, making love to his fiancé again and holding onto his promise to never let her go.

* * *

 **a/N: Alright so this is my idea of the Burzek reunion cuz I missed them so much together and I needed them to go back to the way they were because the feelings never left them. Please take a few seconds to leave a review before you go, I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it - Sarra**


End file.
